Nightmares of a Future Past
by meli linda7
Summary: Katniss y Peeta son felices juntos. Tienen una hermosa familia, un niño y una niña. Todo es perfecto...pero el pasado no es algo que no se puede ocultar, menos para ellos, o si? Historia Post Sinsajo, apta para el que quiera.
1. The spark

Despierto. De inmediato siento su calor, estoy aferrada a el, y él a mí. No quiero ver el reloj, los números que me indican que debo levantarme, atender a mis hijos y... dejar la cama, dejar esta sensación que recorre todo mi cuerpo, esta calidez. Un largo suspiro me avisa su despertar, nuestros ojos se encuentran. No decimos nada por un largo rato.

Sonríe.

-Buenos días hermosa.

-Buenos días.

Sonrío, el se acerca a mí y me da un beso en la frente.

-Debemos levantarnos Katniss, nuestros hijos esperan.

-No quiero.- digo sin añadir nada más y me acomodo en su pecho.

-Lo siento, al menos yo debo levantarme. Iré a preparar el desayuno.

Me aparta delicadamente y me besa en la mejilla. Hace un esfuerzo para sentarse pero mi mano lo frena. Tiro de su brazo y lo miro profundamente, diciéndole que no se vaya.

-Katniss...si quieres puedo no ir a la panadería hoy.

La propuesta me agrada, pero mucha gente cuenta con el pan de Peeta para comer. No puedo quitárselos.

-¿Y si llegas más temprano?

-Estaré aquí para el almuerzo.

Sonrío, una alegría me invade y no me deja decir nada más que...

-Te estaré esperando.

Se levanta y va a la cocina. Yo me doy una ducha, me visto y voy a la habitación de mis hijos.

-¡Buenos días hijos, es hora de despertar, y puedo apostar a que el desayuno será delicioso!- grito fuerte mientras golpeo sus puertas.

Camino a la cocina. Un aroma dulzón recorre cada centímetro de la casa. Por lo que mis hijos no tardan en llegar a la cocina.

-¡Papá! ¿Recordaste lo que te dije?

-Por supuesto, mermelada de fresa, no crema.

Con las manos llenas de harina, dejó un plato delante de cada uno de nosotros.

-Con chocolate, para mi campeón.- dijo restregándole el cabello.-Y para mi hermosa Katniss, pan de queso.- se me acerco y me beso.

Yo sonreí, pero el hambre me estaba torturando así que no resistí a darle una mordida a mi pan. Sé que no tengo los mejores modales para ser ejemplo como madre, pero Peeta hace de maravilla el papel de padre ejemplar.

-Niños, será mejor que vayan a prepararse o llegaran tarde a la escuela.- digo.

La escuela. Recuerdo lo mucho que me costó dejarlos ir. Los veía tan pequeños e indefensos, expuestos a un mundo de peligros en la escuela. No quería que nada malo les pasara a mis bebes, no, no quiero que nada malo les pase, ni ahora, ni nunca. Ese instinto protector materno me sorprendió tanto a mí como a Peeta, no era igual al que tenia con Prim, este es como...distinto, mas fuerte incluso. No quiero a mis hijos lejos de mí.

Cuando están todos listos a punto de irse, decido ir con ellos. Suelo acompañarlos hasta la escuela, incluso a veces acompaño a Peeta hasta la panadería. A veces lo ayudo a vender, cuando necesito estar con él. El hornea y yo vendo, la gente se alegra mucho al vernos. Pero a veces me gusta regresar a la casa, y, aunque no me gusta la idea de ser una mama ama de casa, limpiar es relajante. Me gusta a veces pero cuando me canso me detengo. Cuando Peeta llega, el continua.

Caminamos hasta el viejo edificio que algún día también fue mi escuela. En todos estos años lo han tenido que restaurar, pero no es difícil distinguir las viejas columnas que sostienes los altos y desgastados techos que no han sido tocados hace quien sabe cuánto. Peeta y yo nos despedimos de los niños y seguimos nuestro camino a la panadería. Aunque en otoño no acostumbro acompañarlo ni menos quedarme a ayudarlo por el frio, el no pone objeciones cuando no me doy la vuelta para volver a casa.

-Hoy no hace tanto frio como suele ser.- comenta Peeta acercándose a mí.

Yo simplemente me estiro las mangas para cubrir mis manos del frio y Peeta entiende. Yo si tengo frío, pero necesito estar con el hoy. Se quita su bufanda y me la pone, luego me rodea con su brazo, pero lo que más me ayudó fue el beso que me dio.

Cuando llegamos, Peeta encendió el horno para que yo me calentara. Saco varios materiales y comenzó a elaborar distintas masas.

Yo observaba como sus fuertes manos daban vuelta la masa una y otra vez, la separaba y formaba delicadas formas con ella. Cuando tuvo lista una bandeja, la metió en el horno que estaba a mi lado. Cuando lo cerro, me invadió un frío por todo el cuerpo. Al parecer Peeta se dio cuenta. Aplaudió con sus manos para quitarse la harina y me habló.

-Sabes lo mucho que me gusta que me acompañes aquí, pero no me gusta que sufras por eso.

-No estoy sufriendo.- pero si lo estaba, tenía mucho frío, pero lo necesitaba cerca.

- Mírate, necesitas estar en casa acostada o al lado de la chimenea. No me gusta verte así.

-Solo necesito estar contigo, nada mas.- eso me sorprendió hasta a mí, pero era la verdad.

-Katniss...- su voz era cálida, igual que el abrazo que me dio.-Podemos volver a casa si quieres.

-No Peeta, no puedes defraudar a las personas que cuentan con tu tienda.

Se separo de mí. Me miraba como si yo fuera una niña pequeña que no quiere obedecer.

-Todos mis clientes vienen a esta hora, después podemos irnos.

-Está bien...

El sonido de la campanilla del mostrador me interrumpió. Me puse de pie y fui a ver quién era.

-Olive, ¿Cómo has estado?

Olive, una mujer un poco mayor que yo, se fue del distrito 8 hace años, ha vivido por casi todos los distritos hasta que llego aquí y le gusto como era el ambiente. Vive aquí hace 5 años, y desde que se entero que nosotros trabajamos en la panadería viene cada día, nos dice que somos una inspiración para ella.

-¡Katniss, que alegría verte! Hace mucho que no te veía por aquí.

-Bueno, últimamente ha hecho mucho frio.- me abrazé a mi misma para conservar mi calor.

-Si, no sé como pasaremos el invierno...

-¡Este frio es sorprendente! Acabo de sacar estos bollos del horno y ya se están enfriando.- Peeta llevaba una bolsa de papel de la cual se podía ver como salía vapor su caliente contenido.

-¡Oh, será mejor que me los lleve en seguida!- Olive tomo los bollos, dejo unos billetes en el mostrador y grito mientras salía...

-¡Adiós, gracias!

Peeta me rodeo con sus brazos. Era como estar al lado del horno, no sé como Peeta conserva tan bien el calor.

-Ven, el horno esta esperándote.

-¿Cómo es que nunca tienes frío?-pregunto.

-Cuando has trabajado durante toda tu vida al lado de un horno, el frio es un regalo.

Me conduce hasta la silla al lado del horno, se quita su abrigo y me lo pone por la espalda. Después de un rato me quedo dormida.

Un par de caricias me despiertan.

-¡Oh no! ¿Cuánto dormí? -

-Un poco más de media hora. Pero ya es hora de irnos.

-Yo debía ayudarte, perdón.- dije apenada. No me gusta ser un estorbo, para eso me hubiera quedado en casa.

-El que estés aquí es una gran ayuda, Katniss.

Sonrío.

Al salir, no quiero devolverle el abrigo, pero Peeta parece no tener frio. Me quito su bufanda y se la pongo.

-Katniss, he estado pensando y yo creo que es importante que lo sepan, tú sabes bien a que me refiero.

Claro que lo sé, ha sido un problema desde que mis hijos tienen sentido de la razón y desde que van a la escuela. La guerra, es obligatorio verlo en los colegios, pero nosotros no les hemos contado nada de eso. Peeta siempre está dispuesto a contarles, pero yo no. No quiero que mis hijos tengan nada que ver con eso, no quiero que me vean distinto ni que los vean a ellos distinto. Quiero que tengan una vida lo más normal y buena posible. Además, se que romperé en llanto al solo escuchar sobre la guerra, y debo ser fuerte frente a mis hijos. No quiero que me vean sufrir así.

-Katniss.-insiste.

-Hablemos en casa, ¿Si?-digo algo enojada.

Pero estamos casi llegando a casa. Así que apenas entramos Peeta continua.

-¿Podemos ahora? -

No quiero hablar de eso, yo quería llegar a casa para estar con él, no para hablar de esto. Intentare que cambie de opinión.

Me acerco a él y lo abrazo por el cuello. Evito mirarle a los ojos, y lo beso. Estaría así toda la vida para que no hable de eso. El, por supuesto acepta el beso pero intente detenerme sin éxito. Nos quedamos así por un rato hasta que la falta de aire nos detiene.

-Katniss, es en serio. Algún día los niños llegaran preguntando sobre la guerra, sobre que hicimos, como la vivimos. Y ten por seguro de que si nosotros no les decimos, en la escuela lo harán y no será muy cómodo para ellos descubrir nuestro pasado de esa forma.

-Aun son muy pequeños para ver eso. No llegaran hoy preguntando por nada más que la cena.

-Prométeme que lo haremos.

Lo pienso un momento, se que será inevitable, pero pensarlo me hace sentir...preocupada o más bien triste. No quiero recordarlo y mucho menos contarlo todo, como fue, porque y quienes ya no están por eso. Estoy sollozando, Peeta me abraza y me acuesta sobre él en el sofá.

-Tranquila, si quieres podemos...

-Te lo prometo.- lo interrumpo entre sollozos.

Peeta me abraza más fuerte.

-Te amo.

-Yo a ti.- respondo.

Nos despierta alguien que está tocando la puerta.

-Yo iré. -dice Peeta poniéndose de pie.

-Yo te acompaño.- digo abrazándolo por detrás.

Al abrir la puerta nos sorprende a quien vemos.

Hola! Regreso con esta historia que será cortita pero quizá le haga una continuación. Espero que les guste:D Saludos a la comunidad de Rio de Fanfiction, por si alguno ve esta historia. Denle una oportunidad, esta saga es magnifica. Espero con ansias sus Reviews!

**URGENTE! SE BUSCA NOMBRE PARA EL HIJO DE KATNISS Y PEETA, OJALA QUE SEA ALGUIEN DE LA SAGA, ALGUIEN QUE LOS HAYA AYUDADO, HAYA MUERTO O LO QUE SEA**. **Dejen sus ideas como reviews porfavor.**

Animense a ayudar en el nombre porfaaaaaa. Cuando lo tenga subiré el siguiente capitulo.

Hasta entonces!


	2. The Flame

...Al abrir la puerta nos sorprende a quien vemos.

-¡Johanna!- decimos casi al unísono.

-¡Hola! veo que aun no se cansan del otro.- dice con su sarcastico tono de sorpresa.

-Jamas.- dice Peeta y me da un beso.

-¡Ogh! Por favor, eviten eso mientras yo este aqui.

-Pasa.-digo entre risas.

Johanna sigue igual, no ha cambiado en nada desde que la conocí para el vasallaje. La guerra,segun ella, no le afecto mucho, de todas formas la obligaron a ir a terapia, pero la abandono a la semana, quiza realmente no la necesitaba.

-Y ¿Que haces en el distrito 12?- pregunto.

-Bueno, vine a buscar un encargo y quise pasar a verlos.

Peeta y yo nos miramos, lo del encargo no era muy creible, quiza si necesitaba terapia.

-Siempre seras bienvenida aqui. Y ¿Que tal las cosas en tu distrito?-pregunta Peeta.

- Bien, todos estan muy bien. Incluyendome, estoy feliz en mi casa.

-¿Cuántos dias te quedaras?- pregunto.

-Solo vengo por el dia.

-¿Quisieras quedarte a almorzar?-pregunta Peeta.

-Esta bien.- responde sin dudar.

-Entonces ire a la cocina. - Peeta se levanto y rapidamente fue a la cocina.

-No se porque me da la impresion de que el hace casi todo en esta casa.-dice con media sonrisa.

-El insiste, pero yo lo ayudo a veces.

-Tienes mucha suerte, hombres no son facil de encontrar. Aunque sufriste mucho por el y el por ti. Mas que nadie quizá.

-Si, fue dificil.-mis ojos estan llorosos, aun estoy sensible por lo de hace un rato.

-¿Sigues con el trauma?

-¿Acaso tu no?- pregunto aun mas triste.

-No tanto, no fue tan terrible para mi. Lo unico que perdi fue tiempo.

No dije nada mas, un nudo en la garganta me lo impedía, podia sentir como Johanna tambien sufria internamente.

-Bueno,-continuo en un tono mas triste.- perdí mas que tiempo. Perdí amigos, Finnick era muy buen amigo. Sufrí mucho tambien, pero...- tenia lagrimas en los ojos. - termino ya.

Peeta entro y al vernos su rostro se entristecio en seguida.

-Se que es dificil olvidarlo, nunca lo haremos. Pero debemos ver el lado bueno de todo esto.-intentó calmarnos.

-¿Que?- preguntamos Johanna y yo algo molestas.

-Vivimos en un mundo mucho mejor, y todo gracias a nosotros.

Peeta tiene razon, tanta que me siento como una tonta llorando, deseando que nada de eso hubiese ocurrido, mientras que si no hubiera sido asi, nada de lo que ahora disfruto seria asi.

Un largo silencio solo se ve interrumpido por el canto de las aves.

-El almuerzo debe estar listo.- anuncia Peeta poniendose de pie.

Cuando estamos todos sentados en la mesa, el silencio nuevamente inunda la habitacion. Me sorprende que sea Johanna quien acabo con el.

-¿Como estan sus hijos? La chica y el pequeño...

-Bien, estan en la escuela.-responde Peeta mientras arrastra un guisante por su plato.

-Y, ¿Has sabido del pequeño Finnick?- pregunto, hace alrededor de un mes que no hablo con Annie, y hace un par de años que no los visitamos.

-¡Ha! De pequeño nada le queda, esta altisimo y es idéntico a Finnick. Llega a ser duro verlo, es como si fuera... el verdadero Finnick.-baja el tono.

-Supongo que ahora el es el verdadero Finnick.-añade Peeta en el mismo tono.

Cuando terminamos nos volvemos a sentar en la sala. Hablamos, reímos, recordamos muchas cosas e incluso lloramos. Peeta y yo nunca habiamos visto a Johanna llorar de esa manera. Despues de todo, nadie es irrompible. Debo añadirla a mi lista de personas que he visto llorar y que jamas crei que lo hicieran. Algo que aprendí de la guerra es que todo el mundo, por mas fuerte que sea, acabará en esa lista.

Luego de unas horas llegan mis hijos.

-¡Hola mamá, hola papá!- gritan mis hijos.

-Saluden.- les indica Peeta y les señala con la mirada a Johanna.

-Hola...- dice dudosa mi hija.

-¿Acaso no sabes quien soy?

Mi hija junta sus manos torpemente como un gesto torpe propio de los niños pequeños. Niega con la cabeza avergonzada.

-¿No recuerdas mi cabello rojo que tanto te gustaba?

-¡Tia Johanna!- grita alegremente y se lanza a sus brazos.

Todos reimos.

-Y como olvidar al pequeño Cinna- Johanna extiende un brazo hacia mi hijo y lo abraza.

Cuando se sueltan ambos se ponen a mi lado y tiran de mi ropa. Algo quieren.

-¿Mami podemos salir a jugar?- pregunta mi hijo.

Yo lo dudo por un momento, pero mi hija habla antes que yo responda.

-Tia Johanna, ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?- preguntó.

-Claro, ¿A qué?

Entonces los dos gritan a coro.

-¡A los Juegos del Hambre!

Bueno, este ha sido un poco corto, pero es que queria dejar el suspenso, Muajaja! Pero tranquilos, subire pronto el siguiente capitulo.

Sobre los nombres, han ganado Rue y Cinna, es algo extraño llamar Cinna a un niñito tan pequeño, pero bueno, es muy significativo. Muchas gracias a sus Reviews, no duden en escribirlos ya que es un gran apoyo:') Muchos besitos, nos vemos muy pronto y que la suerte este siempre de su lado.


	3. The fire

...-¡A los Juegos del Hambre!

Nos quedamos sorprendidos, literalmente con la boca abierta. Ninguno reacciono, excepto Johanna.

-¡¿QUE COSA!? ¡¿ESTAN ENFERMOS O QUE?! ¡SON UNOS ESTUPIDOS, CON ESO NO SE JUEGA! ¡¿ACASO NO SABEN CUANTO SUFRIMOS CON ESO?! ¡DEBERIAN...-

-¡No, calma Johanna, ellos no saben!- Peeta logra detenerla.

-Ya veo, aquí hay un serio problema familiar del que no quiero formar parte, asi que… fue un gusto venir a verlos, nos veremos en otra ocasión.

Yo estaba devastada, asi que no preste mucha atención a la despedida de Johanna.

-Adios, nos vemos…- dije disminuyendo la voz.

Peeta la llevo hasta la puerta, yo seguía muy inmersa en mis pensamientos, con la vista perdida. Mis hijos se habían puesto a llorar y se aferraban a mi. Yo no los tomaba en cuenta.

-¡Mama! ¿Por qué la tia Johanna se puso asi?- preguntaba mi pequeño hijo.

Peeta regreso a la sala. ¡Ah, que bien, no tendre que lidiar con ellos! Me equivoco y me doy cuenta cuando Peeta ignora completamente a los niños y me mira a mi, puedo ver en su mirada que esta algo molesto. Hasta un "Te lo dije" sobraba en ese momento, y por supuesto Peeta no fue indiferente a ello.

-Katniss…- dijo aun con su mirada clavada en mis ojos, tanto que dolia.

-No, Peeta, no…no puedo.-estaba a punto de estallar en llanto, pero no, no puedo. Debo ser fuerte delante de mis hijos. No puedo llorar. No puedo.

-Katniss, escucha, se que es difícil, pero…

No sirvo para ser una madre ejemplar.

-¡No Peeta!-grito llorando-¡No quiero que ellos sufran como nosotros!

Por un momento pude apreciar la mirada de mis hijos, sobre mi, sufriendo tanto como yo. No pude seguir viéndolos, solo me hacia llorar mas. Me agacho rendida y me siento en el piso cubriendo mi cara con mis rodillas y mis manos. Desearía poder ser invisible en este momento.

Peeta se encoge a mi lado y me rodea con uno sus brazos.

-Katniss, ellos no van a sufrir lo que nosotros. Nunca les pasara nada parecido siquiera. Tranquila. Debemos protegerlos, los dos, juntos. Ahora somos padres, nuestros hijos son todo para nosotros, tenemos que calmarlos Katniss.- me levanta y me lleva al sillón. Sostiene mi rostro con sus manos y seca mis lagrimas. Se acerca a mi oído y me susurra:-Tranquila, estamos juntos en esto.- luego me besa. Siento como ese beso me renueva por dentro, me siento calmada y fuerte. Como si me hubiera traspasado fuerzas, me siento como nueva.

-Niños, ¿De donde sacaron ese juego?- pregunta Peeta muy calmado.

-De la escuela, ¿Es malo?- pregunta mi hijo con un hilo de voz.

-No quiero que vuelvan a decir esas palabras.- digo sin pensar, estoy furiosa. Creo que asuste a mis hijos porque comienzan a sollozar.

Soy una madre horrible.

-Hijos…-comienza Peeta.- Esos juegos…

-Vayan a sus habitaciones, por favor.-lo interrumpo.

Tristes obedecen a mis ordenes mientras que Peeta me arroja una mirada realmente enojada. Esto si duele. Pienso en que decirle: "Es que no quiero que lo sepan", "No estoy lista para contárselos", "No quiero que me vean llorar", pero todo eso ya lo sabe. En lugar de decirle algo estallo en llanto y me lanzo a sus brazos.

-Por favor Peeta, no creo poder hacerlo aun.- digo entre sollozos.

-Esta bien.- dice sin mas.

-¿En serio?- tuve que mirarle a los ojos para creerlo. Me esperaba cualquier otra cosa, un sermón suyo de los que nunca fallan e incluso que se enojara conmigo, pero no.

-Te amo.- digo mientras lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Y yo a ti, por eso no quiero que sufras.

Nos quedamos ahí por un rato y luego Peeta fue a preparar la cena. Yo me fui a dar una ducha y después cenamos todos juntos. No se hablo mas del tema, como si no hubiera pasado.

Al la mañana siguiente despierto decidida. Ya se que hacer. No creo que sea la mejor idea, pero es lo que tengo.

Los acompaño hasta la escuela y le digo a Peeta que debo barrer la casa. Me despido de el con un beso y espero a que se aleje. Mis hijos ya entraron a clase.

Entro por la puerta de la escuela, esa que lucia remodelada, pero que escondia un techo y columnas ancestrales. Me encuentro con el guardia del colegio. Era un hombre de unos 70 años, vestia un traje azul oscuro, su cara tenia una barba y bigotes blancos que al verlos me recorrió un escalofrio por el cuerpo. Por un momento pensé: Snow, pero rápidamente descarte la idea, Snow esta muerto, siempre lo estará.

-¿Qué necesita?- me pregunta.

-Ehh…- balbuceo.- Necesito hablar con el director.

-Pase, por favor.- Me señalo la oficia y volvió a su puesto.

Los pasillos de la escuela estaban igual a como los recordaba. Pisos de cerámica verde gastados, paredes pintadas con capas de pintura color damasco, cubriendo generaciones de otras capas de pintura. Llego a una puerta de madera astillada, con un barniz café oscuro encima.

Toco suavemente. Puedo oir como me indican que pase desde adentro.

-Señorita Everdeen, ¿A que se debe el honor?- me recibe un hombre de mediana edad, tiene el cabello canoso, piel oscura y ojos café, claramente debió venirse de otro distrito.

-Hola señor…- intento leer su apellido en la placa de la mesa, pero esta borrosa, como si hubieran tratado de quitarla.- Wheelright…- intento decifrar.

-Oh, no. Ese era el antiguo director, soy William Coin.- me extinde su mano.

¿Coin? ¿Cómo la presidenta del distrito 13?¿La culpable de la muerte de muchos niños?¿La culpable de la muerte de…Prim? Esto no puede significar nada bueno. Oprimo mis deseos de interrogarlo, pero puede que lo haga peor.

Extiendo mi mano- Soy Katniss…-

-¡Por supuesto que se quien eres!- me interrumpe.- Todo Panem debe saberlo.

Si, todo Panem excepto mi propios hijos…

-Claro.-intento esbozar mi mejor sonrisa. Fracaso.

-Pareces aflijida, ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

-Mire, con mi esposo estuvimos hablando y queríamos poder nosotros mismos educar a nuestros hijos en el sentido de… la guerra, los juegos y todo eso. Espero que nos entienda.

-Claro que los de ser un tema muy delicado para ustedes.-tomo un gran libro y comenzó a hojearlo.- Pero me temo que hay un problema...

-¿Cuál?

-La señorita Rue Mellark, esta en clases de historia en este momento, sobre ese tema.

-¿Cuál es su salón?- pregunto desesperada.

-El 321…-me mira muy extrañado, pero yo salgo corriendo por el pasillo en busca del salón 321.

234, 245, 268, 304, 319, 321, ¡Por fin! No me molesto en tocar la puerta y entro desesperadamente. Cuando me doy cuenta de que todos me están mirando compongo mi postura y digo calmada:

-Necesito retirar a mi hija, Rue Mellark.

La profesora me mira enojada y extrañada, pero asiente y le indica a mi hija que guarde sus cosas. Cuando termina de acerca a mi, en silencio ambas salimos de la escuela.

-¿Que pasa mamá, por que me retiraste?- dice alterada.

-Porque..- no habia pensado en esto. Olvide que tenia que decirle una excusa a mi hija. Asi que improviso lo mejor que puedo.- necesito que me acompañes al doctor.- fue lo unico que se me ocurrio. Ademas sabia que el doctor no abria hasta medio dia.

-Esta bien.- aceptó, aunque no muy convencida.

Seguimos caminando en silencio, solo el sonido de las hojas secas quebrandoze en pequeños fragmentos con nuestras pisadas era audible.

Apenas el pequeño nuevo consultorio se puede divisar a lo lejos y se ve que esta cerrado nos damos la vuelta.

-Vendré otro día. - dije.

Despues de un rato llegamos a casa. Ya casi era mediodia y un aroma a comida preparandose llegaba hasta fuera de la casa. El hambre que tenia hizo que no me fijara en algo sumamente importante. Peeta. ¿Que le dire cuando vea a Rue aqui si deberia estar en la escuela? Por eso Haymitch no me dejaba hacer los planes.

Hola! Este capitulo a mi parecer es mas largo. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo.

Cariños, meli linda7


End file.
